Through the Eyes of The Fourth In Line
by Strange Amairaini XIII
Summary: Adalet Engel, fourth in line of succeeding L, tells about her life as an Whammy orphan and sister of the Second Kira. Mello/OC R&R!


**I've been meaning to do a DeathNote fic for a long time but I just couldn't find inspiration. It hit me when I listened to Phantom Rider by Tokio Hotel for like the ninth time. Most of my current stuff is related in some way to the German band anyway.**

**Since I cannot write Yaoi right now, I have to do a Mello/OC one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mello or anything related to Deathnote. I only own Adalet.**

Chocolate.

The thing that made us bitter enemies at the age of ten.

Two chocoholics and one single bowl of chocolate pudding.

* * *

Oh, I wanted to kill him slowly and painfully and then revive him to kill him again. Again and again.

He did not deserve the heavenly treat!

I must plan my revenge.

Giving a low evil chuckle, I wrote down notes on my notebook.

Near looked at me for a second before resuming his white puzzle. How did he solve that thing?

_Mihael Keehl_

_DOB: December 13, 1989. ( Only a month older than me.)_

_Origin: Europe (Germany? His first name sounds Slovikian and the last name sounds German.)_

_Gender: Male ( This is in fact, questioned. I mean what boy has long silky blonde hair? Not that I have touched it, of course. Just saying what the girls murmur about.)_

_Alliances: Mail Jeevas ( Nice kid except when I kicked his butt in Halo last week.)_

_Unique Traits : Chocoholic, black- loving, Catholic._

_Plays soccer with some kids because Near doesn't. Always wears rosaries. Must find mine, could he have stolen it?_

It was known all over Whammy's that the top four successors were divided into two teams; me and Near on one side and Mello and Matt on the other.

I never had problems with Mello or Matt, nor have I ever talked to them. My goal was to be a good kid until I was legal enough to head out on my own. Unlike 99% of the kids here, I did not want to be L. Solving crimes was not my thing, that's why I never try for more than fourth in line. You can say I'm an underachiver.

An underachiever who had a big time crush on him. Oh, I knew my crush was a hopeless case because Mello wouldn't like a girl who always has her bangs covering her face and that hanged out with Near.

" Mello is staring at you." Near informed me, placing a white piece on his puzzle. I looked in the direction of Mello in surprise and sure , he was smirking at me as he took a spoonful of pudding into his mouth.

A grape was a victim of my rage as I squished it in my hand.

With a huff, I picked up my stuff and walked out the cafeteria.

That same night, Mello woke up the whole orphanage when he discovered chocolate syrup in his hair and shrieked.

Near was the only witness of my snickering.

* * *

It was on his thirteenth birthday that he discovered my feelings for him. Somebody had left a red present on his door. Okay that was me but did I had the guts to give it to him face to face?

No, of course I didn't.

I have taken several precautions to keep my identity anonymous like using gloves when wrapping the present.

But being the genius that he was, Mello figured it out. Bastard.

" What are you planning? " He confronted me that afternoon, my present still unwrapped in his hand. "Why did you give me this?!?"

" I- " I tried to tell him that I liked him but those three words caught in my throat as he kissed me forcefully.

Mello raked his hands through my black hair and I into his. Oh yes, I kissed him back.

" Do you know how you driven me crazy since I stole your chocolate pudding? " Mello asked between pants, staring fiercely with his blue eyes.

I shook my head, too dazed by his kiss to speak.

Mello sighed. " It killed me to see you hanging with Near everytime. I felt like he had beaten me again." Mihael brushed my bangs out of my face, revealing my emerald green eyes.

" Too beautiful..." He murmured.

And that's when I did not hide behind my hair.

* * *

L was dead.

I recieved the message the same time Roger did because my mad hacking skills let me. Hacking was what let me know Mello, Near, and Matt's real names.

The news made me drop my sketchbook that I was holding.

He was dead.

Greatest detective was dead.

Probably killed by ruthless Kira.

My fists clenched as I thought as my sister killing him.

Oh yes, Misa Amane was my older sister.

L had keep me up with the Kira investigation because of that. He felt that I had a right to know how she was doing.

I knew everything from the confinement of Light Yagami and my sister to the supernatural Deathnotes and Shinigami.

This was kept between me and L and Watari.

Such a nice old man.

I shed a tear for my two mentors.

Roger pulled Near and Mello along to his office. He was going to tell them. It was easy to imagine their reactions because I knew them so well.

Near was going to stay calm and stop on his puzzle before clearing it out. Mello was going to scream and demand why.

Then he will ask who L picked as successor. Of course he didn't neither of them since he was dead.

Roger will suggest for the two to work together. Mihael will flat out refuse with a disgusted face and Near wouldn't care.

I sighed. No doubt Mello will run away to find his own way to beat Near and catch Kira first. Matt will probably go with him.

" Bye..." I whispered to Mello as I saw him leave in the pouring rain through my window. The bastard did not even said good bye to me. I guess I wasn't really important to him.

Realization did hurt.

* * *

**Should I continue or not?**

**Review!!!!!**


End file.
